Life with a pair of morons
by UACTrooper101
Summary: It was just another night for me playing Xbox, until an anomalous event changes everything for me and two former Destructix agents... (REWRITE IN PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1: Anomalous Discovery

Life with a green moron and a red vixen

Author's Note: If you've seen this story on my Deviantart account LegoKid343, then you'd be familiar with this. This first chapter will be told in more detail and will be different compared to the Deviantart version, one example is Fiona being sent with Scourge as well. Also, Dr. Nega will be an enemy for Scourge and Fiona to face aside from Black Ops Commandos trying to capture them. However, when I go to help Scourge and Fiona with fighting Nega, I promise all of you that I won't become a Chris Thorndyke (an annoying rich kid who REALLY should've let Sonic and his friends do what they do best). And when I do go to help them I will be using guns of course. Read and Review!

Edit 3/11/16: The Glock is now a Colt Delta Elite since the 10mm Auto round in some circumstances is better than the 9x19mm parabellum rounds.

Edit 8/22/16: The pistol I will use is now a Colt Python .357 Magnum.

* * *

Chapter 1: Anomalous Discovery

It was just another night for me playing Fear 3 on Xbox. My mother said she was going to be late, so I decided to play a game to kill some time until she came home or until I got tired enough to fall asleep on the couch. It was also raining outside, I managed to call my Mom and tell her how bad it looked and told her to drive safely when she got off work at 9:00. Right now it was 7:32, and I was just about to shoot an Armacham PMC in the face, when suddenly, a flash of light shined through the window of the living room as what I thought was a lightning bolt had struck the ground out back. Then, not only did the lights and T.V. shut off from the flash, but there was also the distinct sound of two people moaning in pain. I then realized that some people were outside and probably got struck by lightning.

Even though I was trying to find out why they were out there, I decided like an idiot to go out and help not knowing if they were home invaders. Just to be safe, I went into my bedroom and opened my walk in closet, which was big enough to hold three people, and picked up a black duffel bag and placed it on my bed. I zipped open the bag and inside was an item I probably shouldn't use instead of calling the cops. The item was a Colt Python that was given to me by my father. I didn't have a holster for it even though it was usually stored in a sort of zip up pouch, I could still place it in either my pocket or in the waist of my pants. I took out the Python and opened the cylinder to load it with six .357 Magnum rounds that were in a side pocket on the bag. There were also additional .357 rounds that were still in five of the ammunition boxes I had in the bag as well.

After I made sure the cylinder was loaded and that the hammer wasn't pulled back, I put on a grey jacket and some black Nike sneakers and left my room to head out back.

I looked out through the window and saw the outline of two creatures, definitely not human, laying on the ground. I unlocked the door and opened it. I stepped out with my gun ready and began to walk to the creatures who stopped moaning. I couldn't get a good look at them since it was both dark and rainy. Thankfully, I grabbed a flashlight from the duffel bag as well. I took the light from my pocket and switched it on, I wish I didn't.

There was a flash of lightning when I shined my light on them, _them_ being two Sonic Characters which were removed from the comics following the Ken Penders lawsuit. I knew who they were, it was Scourge The Hedgehog and Fiona Fox.

To Be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2: The Morons Awaken

Chapter 2: The Morons Awaken

Author's Note: Holy freaking crap! This is not going to be derelict! I know I made an announcement saying I was going to leave making fanfic altogether, but I'm sure I've deleted the announcement I've made in all my stories. I promise you I will keep writing until my heart stops. Now I present to you, the next chapter of me living with two anthropomorphic idiots! Also I made some changes so I advise you read the first chapter again before continuing. Enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't move for I was afraid of actually seeing two of the many antagonistic characters from the Archie Comics plot of Sonic The Hedgehog. However, I knew that if I just left them out here then the rain would be the least of my concerns. The last thing I want is for any CIA Operatives to arrive at the doorstep of my home with a special forces team waiting to take Scourge and Fiona to God knows where and have them cut open.

As I stood there in awe I noticed that Scourge began to stir in response to me shining my flashlight over him and his girlfriend Fiona. I instantly turned it off and hoped he wasn't going to wake up and pummel the life out of me. He stopped moving and went silent again which was good since I didn't want to be the one to get beaten up by him or Fiona. I slapped myself in the face hoping to wake up if this was a dream. It wasn't, this was real and I was the one to bear witness to it all. 'What am I going to do?' I thought in my head. And that's when I realized I had to be the one to help them survive in this world, even though I didn't want to become a Chris Thorndyke from Sonic X. Pushing those thoughts aside, I holstered my Colt Python and went over to the two and decided to take them into my house.

Since my mother told me to be polite with women I carefully picked up Fiona bridal style and took her into the living room and placed her on the couch before heading back outside to get Scourge and bring him in as well. I picked up Scourge and carried him inside like a fireman. I placed him on the couch that was up against the wall next to the one Fiona was laying down on. Then I went over to the back door and closed it after making sure that nothing else was out there. I went over to the green hedgehog and red vixen still in shock that this was really happening right now. I then heard a groan and looked over to see that Scourge was waking up. When he looked at me I began to wonder if I was going to die. "Who the heck are you?" He said bluntly. All I could do was stare since I was in an even bigger shock after realizing this was indeed real. When he spoke again I realized I was able to breath again not even knowing that I had been holding my breath this entire time. "Hey! I asked you a question!" After hearing that I responded with, "T-Tyler, and please don't hurt me." He looked me over a bit before speaking again, "Why not?" "Because I've done nothing to you!" I said slowly moving my hand behind my back since I put my gun between the waist of my pants above my right butt cheek. What Scourge said next surprised me, "Alright then, as long as you don't try anything we'll see eye to eye. Got it?" I then relaxed a bit thinking Scourge might not hurt me, but I could be wrong. There was another moan and this time it came from Fiona. The leather clad vixen opened her eyes and sat up on the couch I put her on. After she saw me she said, "Who are you, and where are we?" Before I could respond Scourge went over to his girlfriend and said, "Relax Fi he ain't gonna hurt us. And he told me his name was Tyler." Fiona looked at me for a minute before speaking again, "Alright, but what are you reaching for?" It was at that point I realized I still had my right hand touching my revolver. I slowly pulled it out and aimed it at them, even though I hoped that I didn't have to use it since I'm not a murderer.

When Scourge saw the gun he smirked and said, "Didn't know you were packing heat. Guess what Fiona said about Overlanders is true, you're a bunch of war mongers!" Upon hearing that I knew that it was a big mistake to show them my weapon. I then lowered my Python letting it rest in my grip before saying, "I have no intention of shooting you. I'm not one to get violent, but if it comes to that I will only defend myself if necessary." I tried to sound as calm as I could. Fiona responded to me with, "Then prove it. Drop your gun if you're that much of a coward!" After that last bit I got a little irritated and said, "I never said I was a coward!" When Scourge heard that he retorted with, "Then why are you hiding behind a gun if you're only 'defending' yourself?" After he said that both he and the red vixen each got into a fight stance ready to knock me senseless. As I was about to raise my gun again, however, my cell phone started ringing. They both noticed this as well but before they could do anything I said, "Sorry, I got to take this." After taking my phone out of my pocket I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my mom. "Perfect freaking timing, ma." I said to myself. I answered it and said, "Hey mom, what's up?"After saying that my mom said, "Oh nothing much. I just left work and I'm on my way home." I then looked back at the two comic characters who were looking at me although they seemed like they wouldn't try to pummel me this time. "Okay that's good to hear! By the way I think there's something you need to see when you get home." I told her wondering what her answer was going to be. "What is it, Ty? Did something happen?" She said with a hint of worry in her voice. I then said, "It's better if you see it with your own eyes. Any way I'm gonna let you concentrate on driving, okay? I'll see you when you get here." I hung up after that last bit and looked over to Scourge to see he was standing there with his arms crossed with a rather defiant look on his face. "So are you gonna tell us where we are now?" He asked even though he was ready to beat me up a few seconds ago. I then figured that it would be best to tell them everything, not just the planet they're on but the fact that they may never return to Mobius.

"Well, this may sound odd to you but I think you should sit down first." I told them while taking the rounds out of my revolver and placing both the now unloaded gun and ammo on the coffee table for the living room. "I think we'll stand, if you don't mind." Fiona said noticing what I was doing. After hearing that I then started to explain, "Alright fine, the world you're on is a planet called Earth. It's more or less similar to the world you come from in terms of both the atmosphere, climate, and environment however there are no Mobians." Upon hearing this they both seemed surprised yet they looked calm. I then continued before they could interrupt me, "And if you're wondering why that is, well...you're both from a comic book series. This is what you would call the real world." After hearing that last bit Scourge then asked, "What do you mean by 'comic book'?"

"Well if you're familiar with the multiverse theory then I guess you could say that some things that exist in fiction on _this_ world can exist in their own form of reality." I told them hoping they would understand. After a few seconds I continued, "However, just because the world you come from is seen as fictitious and is well known by my people on this world, it doesn't mean you can go about in public all willy nilly." When they heard that last bit they both looked at each other and then they looked at me. Then Fiona asked, "Why not?" "Well for one thing both of you are not human and on this world my government, the United States of America, is not likely to actually allow you to live among us. And second if you try to reveal yourselves then the military will try to capture and dissect you for study." I said to them which caused them to look surprised. After they got over their little shock I spoke again, "If you'll take my advice, I think it would be best for you to lay low for a while." Scourge looked like he was about to protest but before he could speak I heard the sound of the jingling of keys and the lock on the front door being turned. The front door then opened and was shut. My mother was home.

To Be Continued?


End file.
